Choices
by condesce
Summary: Arthur Kirkland thought his life was perfect until he was faced with the ultimate betrayal. /AU USUK. Most likely three chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland moved away from London in escape to a quiet life. He'd moved to a small town on the coast in order to escape the hustle and bustle of the city. Arthur had not only chosen this place because it was quiet, but because it was where his family used to holiday when he was younger. He'd always wanted to live in a place like this and now, when he finally had enough money, he could.

Three years later, Arthur was happy. He had a good job, a nice house and everything he could have asked for.

He also had a boyfriend which came in the form of his own American hero, Alfred Jones.

Like himself, Alfred had moved to England to get away from the loud city. Coming from New York and moving to a small coastal town had been a huge change for him but when the two met a cafe during Alfred's first couple of days (Arthur had already been there a year), the Brit was more than willing to show him around.

And now, the two of them lived and shared a happy life together.

It was a Saturday morning and Alfred had sneakily switched off Arthur's alarm the night before. The British man had a routine of waking up at seven sharp and getting on with housework. Alfred hated that he couldn't spend a morning in bed with the love of his life and for once, he thought Arthur deserved to stay in bed a little longer. At 10am, Arthur finally awakened and as he sat up, he squinted through the sleepy haze that was clogging his vision and he glanced at his clock. Seeing the time, his eyes widened and he roughly shoved Alfred's shoulder, only to receive a groan in response.

"Alfred! Wake up this instant!"

"Wha?" he asked sleepily and rolled on to his back. He slowly raised a hand and sloppily wiped at his eyes and he blinked somewhat in order to become more coherent, "What time is it?"

"Ten in the morning! Do you know what that means?" Arthur seethed.

"Yeah..." Alfred gave him a sleepy grin, "It means you got to sleep in. Doesn't it feel great?"

"No, it bloody doesn't! Now my whole day is ruined!"

"Chill, Artie..." Alfred shrugged and rolled on to his side again. His arm moved around Arthur's waist and pulled him close to his chest. He nudged Arthur's cheek with his nose lovingly and placed a small kiss there seconds later, "Chill..."

"No I will not. You did this!" Arthur tried to wiggle free but Alfred's grip around him was strong as usual. Alfred just smiled that sleepy smile and Arthur finally realised he wasn't getting anywhere by wiggling so he finally lay still. Alfred continued to smile a little and as he released his grip around him slightly he gently traced patterns on Arthur's side. His thumb rubbed small circles and he instantly felt Arthur relax.

"It's not so bad, is it?" Alfred asked and eventually Arthur adjusted his position but allowed Alfred to continue what he was doing.

"I suppose not... but just this once," he insisted, "I mean it. You know how I like to get things done seeing as we both work in the week..."

"Yeah, I know, but you're always up early and you deserve to sleep in now and then," Alfred said and he closed his eyes again. 10am was still too early for him. When he learnt that Arthur woke up at seven sharp every weekend, he almost had heart failure.

"You're not mad at me, right?" Alfred asked after a few moments of silence. He looked at Arthur with those bright blue eyes and that small pout that the Brit still hadn't grown immune to. Arthur glanced over at him with a defeated look. How could he when the American looked so damn_ adorabl_e_?_

"No, not this time..." he eventually answered as he sighed. Alfred grinned at him and as he was slightly more awake, he moved a little to press his lips against Arthur's cheek. Arthur could hear Alfred laugh from the back of his throat as his lips remained on his cheek longer and longer. Eventually Arthur had to smile and ask, "Are you stopping?"

After a few more seconds, Alfred moved his lips away from his cheek and directed them to his neck instead. He found Arthur's weak spot immediately and sucked and nipped at it gently. He grip tightened around his waist again and Arthur let out small gasps of approval. Alfred finally moved away when he was happy with the hickey he'd left and he smirked mischievously at Arthur, who just shook his head with a small fond smile of his own.

"Someone's affectionate this morning," he commented softly. He would never admit this out loud but half of him was glad that he could stay in bed late and cuddle with Alfred. He knew the American was very affectionate from the moment he met him. Alfred loved hugs and when the two started dating, he would always shower Arthur with little kisses and cuddles and he would always make him feel special. Arthur hadn't been particularly comfortable with the hugs at first but he knew Alfred wasn't going to give up. Eventually he got used to them and now he thought that they were the nicest hugs in the world. Not that he'd ever tell him that. That would increase his already oversized ego tenfold.

"You know I always am," Alfred replied sweetly. He hid his face in his neck and Arthur could hear him giggle slightly. Arthur knew that Alfred was happy that he'd actually stayed in bed with him. He managed to adjust himself again and move his arm around the American. He gently stroked the sunny blond locks his boyfriend sported and he couldn't ignore the warm feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't help but smile a little.

He often told himself that moving out here was the best thing he'd ever done. He didn't think anything could go wrong.

Life was perfect.

* * *

><p>It was an hour later when Arthur finally decided they'd stayed in bed long enough. Albeit he had to pull the covers off Alfred and half drag him out of bed by his ankles as he refused to get up but they were eventually dressed and ready for the day ahead.<p>

Arthur was still a little sour that in his opinion half the day had been wasted and when he was showered and dressed, he didn't hesitate to gather his cleaning supplies and get ready for scrubbing the kitchen.

It was Alfred that stopped him with that sweet smile and insisted he spend the day with him.

"You never have fun, Artie!" Alfred said, "You work all week then clean all weekend."

"That's because I never have time to do it."

"But please, just for today... spend some time with me. We can act couple-y!"

"That is not a word, Alfred, but very well..." Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Reluctantly he put his supplies away and looked at Alfred who was nearly bouncing with excitement, "Where are we going?"

"Let's go to the beach!" he said happily, "I know you like to walk there!"

Arthur knew the weather wasn't great but he did like to walk on the beach. It was a nice place to go and think and it was refreshing. Arthur had always loved the sea.

"Oh all right..." Arthur stated and ducking away from Alfred before he could kiss him, he went to get a jacket. Alfred pouted but went to get his own bomber jacket and put his shoes on then he waited for Arthur to finish fussing (and by fussing, he watched him see to their two cats, make sure everything was all right and all the usual things that Arthur fussed about). When he was finally ready to leave, Arthur led him out the house and Alfred immediately held his hand.

Arthur wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection so when the two started dating, he wouldn't hold Alfred's hand in public. The American didn't know why; was he worried about what people will think? Was he shy? He didn't know and when he tried asking, Arthur shrugged him off or changed the subject. However after a few weeks, Arthur finally got used to it and now he let him, but he still wouldn't let him kiss him when there were a fair amount of people around.

Alfred eventually came to the conclusion that he was a little shy but he didn't mind. He respected Arthur's decision.

Arthur blushed slightly but allowed him to hold his hand as they walked down the street to coast. The sea was within walking distance from their house and that was why they decided to locate there. The views were lovely too and that was always an added bonus.

When the two arrived, there were a few people walking their dogs but apart from that the place was deserted. Alfred hummed some American patriotic song under his breath as he walked along the sand with Arthur. The Englishman listened to him and he decided to tease him by humming a patriotic song from his own country, slightly louder than Alfred.

The American realised this and he stopped humming to pout at his boyfriend. Arthur ceased his humming too and smiled at him innocently.

That smile... Alfred was unable to stay angry and he threw his arms around the smaller man beside him and peppered his cheeks with kisses.

"So cute!" he sang happily and moved to kiss his cheeks again. Arthur half-heartedly pushed against him and tried to stop him.

"Stop that!" he protested weakly but they both knew Alfred was stronger than him. He was like a massive child and once he latched on to him it took a while before he would let go. Alfred just laughed that infectious laugh of his and wrapped a possessive arm around Arthur's waist.

"Mine," he said with a smile. Arthur blushed a million shades of red as he was pulled close to Alfred's side. That strong arm remained around his waist for the majority of that walk down the beach.

Alfred spoke of home a few times. They were planning to spend a few weeks in New York with Alfred's family. Arthur had met Alfred's parents a few times and they were smitten with him. When Alfred went to London to meet Arthur's mother (his father left the family when Arthur was thirteen), she was happy that her son had finally found someone to give his love too.

Alfred finally removed his arm around Arthur waist and he captured his hand instead. He swung their hand between them with a beaming smile which made Arthur smile too. He'd been smiling a lot more since he'd gotten together with Alfred- that was another reason why Arthur's mother loved the American so much.

"So I was thinking..." Alfred said, deciding to break the comfortable silence. Arthur looked over at him with a curious expression.

"What is it?" he asked. Alfred looked to the sky as though he were contemplating something. He bit his lip as he remained silent and when Arthur opened his mouth to ask if everything was all right, Alfred spoke again.

"We've been dating for a very long time," he said and glanced at his boyfriend.

"What are you saying?" Arthur asked. Alfred paused and his cheeks turned pink. He opened his mouth to say what he wanted to say but it didn't come out.

"That's a long time, huh?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "That wasn't what you were going to say, was it?"

"Yeah it was!" Alfred insisted, his cheeks burning a deeper shade of pink, "And I was wondering if we should... uh, celebrate?"

"Alfred, our anniversary was a month ago. We celebrated then," Arthur stated with raised eyebrows, "Now will you stop spouting nonsense and tell me what you really wanted to say."

"No, that was what I wanted to say!" Alfred said quickly. He was afraid he'd ruined their day so he squeezed Arthur's hand comfortingly and smiled, "I just want to take you out some place nice."

"You always do that," Arthur sighed, "We went out just last week. We should really start saving our money if you want to go back to New York."

"I guess. It was just a suggestion," the American sighed, disheartened. Arthur's eyes softened.

"I know, love. And it was nice of you to do so. But, you want to see your parents, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"Then we should be wise, because if you keep splashing out you're never going to afford those flights."

"You're right," Alfred smiled and raised their hands so he could kiss the back of Arthur's, "As usual."

"I know love."

* * *

><p>The couple had spent their day at the beach and in the town, Alfred not really getting what Arthur meant by being wise with his money. They went to an arcade after the beach and Alfred had spent most of his change on the claw machine, determined to win Arthur a plush toy. Arthur had blushed and insisted he didn't need one. Alfred, as usual, refused.<p>

Alfred had his sights set on that blue unicorn and by God was he going to win it!

When he finally won it, Arthur blushed and thanked him anyway. Arthur's unicorn obsession was not one he brought out in public but Alfred had looked so determined that he couldn't do anything else but blush like a school girl. He held Alfred's hand on one of his and the unicorn in the other as the American led him around the arcade. When it started to get dark, they headed home.

When they arrived back, Arthur fed the cats and before he had chance to cook, Alfred kicked him out the kitchen and told him to relax.

"You deserve it, after all," he said, "I'll make us something awesome then we can watch a movie or something."

"You've not let me do a thing all day," he said but Alfred shook his head quickly.

"No! Go relax, I'll handle this!" he stated. When Arthur finally turned away to sit on the couch, the American sighed in relief and went to see what they had. There was no way he was going to suffer food poisoning like he did when they first started dating.

Worst week ever!

When they finished dinner and watched a movie, Arthur was exhausted from the day's events and went to bed. Alfred, not wanting to be lonely, followed him and they both got comfortable.

As soon as Alfred got the chance, he leaned in and captured Arthur's lips in a sweet kiss and moved a hand to the back of his head to keep him there. Surprised, Arthur froze for a moment but he soon responded and he moved his head slightly for better access. Alfred smiled into the kiss and when he was convinced Arthur wasn't going to pull away, he released his grip slightly from Arthur's head and stroked his hair instead. He then moved his other arm around Arthur's waist as Arthur moved himself a little closer. The sweet kiss soon turned passionate as Arthur managed to slip his tongue into Alfred's mouth when he least expected it. He smirked a little when he saw sapphire blue eyes widen at the action but nothing was done to stop it. Alfred rubbed his tongue against Arthur's and the gesture earned him a small little moan from Arthur. Upon hearing that little moan, Alfred was loosing more and more of his self control. He just wanted to take Arthur here and now. When they two needed air, Arthur moved his head when Alfred started to kiss his neck again like he did that morning. He decided to suck and nip at his skin once more and Arthur sported yet another hickey.

"My boss won't be impressed," he commented and Alfred merely shrugged as he started to undress him.

"Screw your boss," he stated simply and as soon as their clothes were strewn around the room, he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up Sunday morning at 7am sharp aching and sore from events of the previous night. He smiled a little and without disturbing Alfred, he climbed out of bed and quickly took a shower. When he was dressed, he quickly tidied up downstairs before leaving for get some groceries. He left a note for Alfred to read when he woke up.<p>

As he pushed the cart down the isle, he couldn't help but think about how perfect his life was with Alfred. He'd often wonder what his life would be like if he'd have stayed in London. Miserable, no doubt, he'd decided as he walked to the check out. As he packed away the groceries and walked to the car, the thought of Alfred and everything about him made that warm feeling return. He drove to continue his errands with the thought that he knew he was in love and he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the American. With Alfred at his side, he knew he could take on anything. With his hero at his side, he knew he could overcome everything.

If life was so perfect, why was it, when he arrived home a few hours later, that he felt his heart shatter when he saw _his _hero kissing someone else?


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur looked on with a horrified expression. Hurt and anger filled his emerald eyes as he watched the love of his life kiss another man. He couldn't believe they hadn't noticed him yet.

"Alfred...?" he asked slowly. He wanted to pinch himself and wake up from the nightmare. He wanted to wake up beside his Alfred and everything would be all right.

Alfred and the other man pulled away from each other quickly as though something had stung them. The American looked over to his boyfriend with an expression that would only convey fright.

"Arthur! I can explain, I swear!"

"Oh, can you now?" Arthur asked; his tone dipped in venom. The sheer anger in his eyes was enough to make the American wince.

"Just let me explain, please..." Alfred begged. Arthur shook his head; he'd trusted him. He'd trusted him with his feelings and he'd lowered his defences. He'd exposed his heart to man he loved, only to have to stamped on mercilessly and left to decay.

_Looks like you made the wrong choice yet again, Arthur._

"What is there to explain?" Arthur demanded, "Could you possibly tell me something I don't already know?"

"You don't understand the circumstances!" Alfred reached out to him but the Brit regarded him with an expression of disgust.

"Stay away from me!" he snapped furiously. He turned to the other man... his long time friend Francis, who was looking away awkwardly, "And you... I thought you were my friend!"

Francis watched him as he stood up too, "Mon ami... It just happened, I don't—"

"I don't want to speak to you!" Arthur shouted, "Get out!"

Francis all too willingly complied, but not before Arthur's fist came sailing into his face. The Englishman felt satisfied when he saw the blood gush from the Frenchman's nose.

"Get out!" he snapped once again, "I don't want you getting blood anywhere."

With a hand over his nose, Francis hurried out the house as quickly as possible. When the door slammed closed, Arthur turned his attention to Alfred. The American watched him with tears in his eyes and Arthur almost laughed. Why should he cry? He's the one in the wrong.

Arthur would never cry in front of Alfred; he wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Arthur, please..." Alfred said weakly, "Please listen to me..."

"No! You listen to _me!_" Arthur snarled. The American looked at him with wide watery eyes but he stayed silent, "I trusted you!" The Brit shouted. He could feel the tears building up but he refused to let them fall, "I let you in and I trusted you, and all for what? To come home and find you cheating on me? You have no idea how hard it was to open up to you, no idea at all!" he took a breath and continued quietly, "I thought you loved me..."

"I do!" Alfred cried. Once again he tried to reach out to Arthur and once again he moved away from him with a bitter laugh.

"Of course you do!" he sneered, "You certainly have a funny way of showing it. Sometimes I wonder if you ever loved me at all!"

"Arthur, that's not fair!" Alfred declared, "Of course I love you!"

"Then why did you cheat on me!" Arthur shouted loudly, "If you love me so much, why did you break my heart!"

Alfred opened his mouth to respond but he closed it again a moment later. After pausing for a few moments, he finally spoke, "Nothing I can say will justify what I just did..." he said quietly. He glanced up, but quickly looked down again when he saw the glare Arthur was directing at him, "But I do love you Arthur. I love you so much..."

Arthur snorted, clearly not believing him. Alfred raised his gaze to met Arthur's furious one and he used all his courage to keep it there, "I'm so sorry..."

"Sometimes sorry isn't good enough. Sorry won't mend my broken heart..." Arthur hissed. He wanted to make it clear just how much he was hurting right now. He slowly moved around Alfred and walked to their bedroom. He put a hand on the doorknob and looked at the American, who was wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm going to my room now... you're not to come anywhere near me. Tomorrow... I want you gone."

"Arthur!" Alfred quickly protested but the Englishman glared at him again to silence him.

"I don't want you anywhere near me," he said again, "You don't deserve it..."

With one more final glare, he turned his back on Alfred and walked into his room. He slammed the door behind him and locked it. He didn't fail to hear the loud sob Alfred let out as soon as the door was closed.

Arthur slid down the door and sat on the floor with his head in his hands. His chest ached and he finally let his tears fall. They kept coming, with no sign of stopping. He sniffled and cried silently. He didn't want to let Alfred know he was crying. He wanted him to know how much he was hurting but he never would show him crying. Arthur Kirkland was too proud for that.

After a few moments, Arthur finally moved himself off the floor and shuffled to the bed. He lay on his side of the bed with his back to Alfred's and he hugged the pillow to his face and tried to stop the flow of tears. He'd never felt so hurt. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve this... was there something wrong with him? As hr not satisfying Alfred in the way that he would have liked? Wasn't he good enough? Had Alfred grown bored of him?

All these questioned burned in the back of his mind and as each one of them formed, more tears made their way down Arthur's cheeks. He wiped his eyes until they were sore. They were red and puffy after half an hour of crying and he finally sat up. He sniffled and walked to the bathroom to wash up. He looked at his reflection and frowned at how pathetic he looked. He washed his face and went back to the bed. He lay down for a few moments before there was a knock on the door.

"Piss off!" he shouted, knowing who it was, "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Arthur, please talk to me!" Alfred pleaded, "I want to make this right!"

"I don't want to talk to you!" Arthur shouted again and buried his face in the pillow. He just wished Alfred would just shut up and leave him alone. It was bad enough that he was still here.

There was shuffling around and Arthur realised that Alfred had settled himself against the door. The Brit thought that he wouldn't move until he decided to talk to him. Arthur knew he would be waiting a very long time.

He lay on the bed for hours on end and when it finally grew late, he changed for bed and curled up under the covers. He kept his back to Alfred's side of the bed and eventually he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Arthur awoke to the sound of the door knocking. He rubbed his eyes and his heard sank at the memory of the previous day. The knocking continued.<p>

"Arthur?" Alfred asked from the other side of the door, "Arthur, I need to come in. I need my work stuff..."

Arthur walked to the closet and grabbed the clothes Alfred would need for work. He opened the door to the bedroom and threw the clothes at the waiting American, "You can change in the spare room," he said icily, "And you can use the other bathroom."

"Um... sure..." Alfred said as he removed his pants from his face. He sighed and turned his back on Arthur and decided to try one last time to talk to him one last time before he had to leave for work.

Half an hour later, Arthur emerged from his room and ignored Alfred while they were getting breakfast. The American did his best to get Arthur to speak to him but the Brit refused to even look at him. By the time it was time for Alfred to leave, he was close to tears. He was tempted to call in sick but he decided that Arthur should have time to cool down and everything would be better when he came home.

"I'm leaving now..." Alfred said quietly. Arthur looked up over his tea cup and glared him. Alfred squirmed a little and wringed his hands nervously and when Arthur didn't respond, he sighed and picked up his jacket and left for work.

* * *

><p>When Alfred returned, he found a bag at the door. He looked down at it curiously, and then he looked at Arthur who was sipping tea while reading a book.<p>

"Arthur?"

"I have packed your things," Arthur said stiffly. He looked over at him, "I'd like you to find somewhere else to stay..."

"Arthur no..." Alfred said; his eyes wide. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He revealed the bouquet of flowers- Arthur's favourite- and held them out to him with a small smile. He could have sworn he saw Arthur's expression soften for a split second. A split second was all it lasted for, though, before the enraged look returned to his eyes.

"You think you can give me flowers and everything would be okay?" he asked, "I can't believe you, Alfred..."

The American's smile fell and his heart sank. His arm dropped to his side and his eyes filled with tears once more. How many times had he cried? Too much in his opinion.

"You made your choice," Arthur said and he looked down into his tea cup, "You may leave now."

"Arthur... forgive me... please..." Alfred tried but Arthur shook his head. He raised his emerald eyes to meet Alfred's pleading sapphires and he uttered only one word:

"Never."

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks and Arthur still refused to have any contact with Alfred. He missed him dearly, he wouldn't deny that. He missed the way he would hold him at night, h missed the way he would greet him with little kisses. He missed his laugh, his smile and even his little habits that Arthur mostly scolded him for. They had a system, a routine and Arthur found himself lost without it. He found himself lost without Alfred.<p>

However, he had betrayed him. He hurt him greatly and he couldn't forgive him. The trust the two of them had shared was now gone and he didn't think there could be any means of restoring it.

Arthur had gone about life as normally as he could. Avoided contact with both Alfred and Francis... well, he avoided contact with most people. He went to work, he went home and on the weekends he cleaned. He kept his own routine and from time to time, he found himself almost speaking to Alfred but then he remembered he wasn't there.

He had kept the flowers Alfred gave him the day he kicked him out, though.

Alfred, however, had tried everything in his power to get Arthur to talk to him. He called and texted and went to the house. He knocked on the door and waited for Arthur to talk to him. The Brit knew he was there but he refused to open the door.

One day, Alfred walked to the house with an envelope in his hands. He looked down at it and then at the house. He took a breath and walked to the door. He mailed the envelope then knocked on the door. As soon as he had done that he hurried away from the door and hid in a bush at the end of the garden. He watched as Arthur opened the door and looked around. The Brit was holding the envelope in his hands as he glanced around then he looked down at the paper in his hands. Alfred held his breath as he watched Arthur open it and read what he'd written.

_Arthur,_

_I know you probably don't want to talk to me so I figured this was the only way I could say how sorry I am. I know you're hurt and you have every right to be, but the choice I'd made was the worst I'd ever made. I'm so sorry, Arthur, and I feel terrible about it. I just want to make everything okay again. I know how hard it was for you to trust me in the first place and now I've completely ruined it, haven't I? I can't believe I'd done something so stupid. _

_Please for give me, Arthur... and please give me a chance to make this right. I love you so much and I don't want to loose you._

_Please call me and give me a chance to explain. _

_All my love, _

_Alfred._

Alfred watched with a hopeful expression but his heart sank once again when he saw Arthur tear the letter into tiny shreds.

* * *

><p>Another week and still no contact had been made between the two males. Arthur was missing Alfred more and more and he was starting to think that this was stupid.<p>

He knew that Alfred had made a huge mistake, and he knew that he had broken Arthur's heart... but he also knew that he was very sorry and he knew he would walk to the end of the world if Arthur told him so. He would do anything for Arthur to forgive him.

Arthur was finally finding it in his heart to forgive him. He felt he'd been extremely cruel to Alfred, not giving him a chance to explain. Arthur was stubborn, though. Anyone who knew him would know that. It was hard to change his mind once he'd decided on something, and with Alfred he decided that he didn't want to forgive him.

Arthur sat on the couch sipping his tea and he stared at the wall in front of him thoughtfully. After a moment, he picked up his phone and called Alfred's phone. He waited and waited and when he was informed his call couldn't be received, he presumed that Alfred had to work late. He set his phone down on the chair and he would call him later.

He was ready to forgive him.

Two hours later, Arthur's phone started to ring. Arthur hurried from the kitchen and snatched up his phone. He stared at the unknown number and his heart started to beat rapidly. He smiled and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, am I speaking to Arthur Kirkland?"

Arthur frowned at the unfamiliar voice, "Yes, this is he... can I help you?"

"Hello Arthur... my name is James Smith... I'm a doctor at the hospital. I'm calling in regards to Alfred Jones. I'm afraid he was involved in a serious car accident and he's in a critical condition."

Arthur felt his heart shatter all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Arthur a moment to comprehend what the doctor had told him. Alfred had been involved in a car accident and was now in a critical condition. He didn't know how to handle this news.

_He's alive,_ he thought to himself as he scrambled around for his car keys and jacket, _he's alive... that's what counts._

After a few moments of searching, he realised that the car actually belonged to Alfred and he'd taken it when Arthur kicked him out. And he'd now crashed the car so the Brit had no other choice than to call a taxi.

When the taxi finally arrived, Arthur told him where to go and he told him to go as fast as he could. He sat in the back of the car, drumming his fingers on his leg nervously as he glanced out the window. So many questions were running through his head, and none of which could be answered until he reached the hospital.

Finally, after what felt like hours, they reached the hospital. Arthur paid the driver (actually, he more or less threw the paper notes at him and hurried away) and went inside the hospital. He hurried quickly to the receptionist and stated, "I'm here to see Alfred Jones. I was told he was brought here..."

The receptionist nodded and started to look at her computer. Arthur glanced around the room nervously and wondered why she was taking so long to find out where Alfred was. Arthur forced himself to think positive.

Eventually, she looked up at him and said, "His room is on the fifth floor. Ward B, room 105."

"Thank you!" Arthur said as he hurried to the elevator. He pressed the button for the fifth floor and waited impatiently for the cursed elevator to hurry the hell up. Why did everything feel so bloody slow!

He stepped into the elevator and waited for it to bring him to where he needed to be. When it did, he exited it quickly and walked down the hall. He looked around for Ward B and when he found it, he walked inside and looked for room 105. He found a doctor down the hall and he hurried towards him, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Alfred Jones. I was told he was on this Ward..."

"Ah yes, it's Arthur right?" the doctor said, "I'm Doctor James Smith; we spoke on the phone."

"Yes, I remember," Arthur said, now realising his voice was familiar, "Can I see him?"

"Of course," Doctor Smith nodded and started to lead the way down the hall. Arthur followed him nervously and he felt his heartbeat increase and his stomach churn. He didn't want to know what he was going to find.

"Is he all right?" Arthur asked and the doctor glanced at him for a moment.

"He's stable," he informed, "He broke his leg and gained a few cuts and bruises but he also has a head injury that we're quite worried about. He's still unconscious; I've just been to check on him."

"When will he wake up?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Doctor Smith said truthfully and they arrived at Alfred's room. Arthur glanced through the window and he could feel the tears building in his eyes. He fought against them and looked at the doctor again.

"Will he recover?"

"As long as the head injury doesn't prove to be serious, I'd say he will be absolutely fine."

Arthur paused, "What do you mean by serious?"

"Well... amnesia is something we're concerned about, but hopefully it won't come to that..."

Amnesia? So that meant... Alfred could forget everything? Arthur shook his head; he didn't want to think about it.

"No," he said firmly and placed his hand on the doorknob, "It won't come to that. I'm sure of it..."

"We're hoping the same thing," Doctor Smith said, "You can go and see him if you don't have any more questions. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask," he offered Arthur a smile and a comforting pat on the shoulder before he walked down the hall. Arthur paused and took a breath before entering the room.

Alfred looked a mess. From his position across the room, Arthur could see that his golden blond hair was still matted with blood. There was a bandage around his head and even then there was still a little blood seeping through. Arthur walked closer and took a seat next to his boyfriend... was he still his boyfriend? He did kick him out, after all?

The Brit carefully took hold of Alfred's hand and got a better look at him. He was extremely pale, and Arthur wasn't surprised. He'd probably lost a lot of blood. He could clearly see that one of Alfred's legs was in a cast and he noticed that he was hooked up to all sorts of machinery.

Arthur carefully rubbed his thumb across the back of Alfred's hand and he watched him for a while, as though his intense staring would bring him from his unconscious state. He was so scared of what the doctor had said. If Alfred did suffer from any memory loss, he didn't know what he would do. How many times could heart cope with being broken? He didn't think he could handle anymore. He just wished that everything was back to the way it was all those weeks ago. He just wished that everything would be all right again.

He carefully adjusted himself to rest his head on Alfred's bed. Still keeping hold of his hand, he let his eyes close and allowed himself to take a small nap. He didn't think Alfred would be waking up any time soon...

* * *

><p>Arthur awoke an hour later to movement and a slight groan. He sat up quickly and rubbed at his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Alfred was awake.<p>

"Oh thank God," he sighed in relief as he took hold of his hand again, "I've been so worried about you..."

Alfred blinked a little and turned his head towards Arthur, "Artie?" he asked weakly. Arthur sighed in relief; he still remembered him.

"Yes Alfred, I'm right here," he said and gave his hand a small squeeze. Alfred, despite being in pain, managed to give Arthur a smile and he squeezed his hand back.

"Hey..."

"Hi..." Arthur replied and placed a kiss on the back of Alfred's hand.

Alfred watched him and his eyes grew watery, "Artie... I broke the car..."

"Don't worry about it; I'm more concerned about you."

"But... it's broke..." he said weakly and looked into Arthur's eyes. The Englishman gave his hand another squeeze.

"I promise it is fine, I don't care about the car," Arthur reassured him. He smiled slightly but the tears in Alfred's eyes didn't fade.

"Artie... I'm so sorry."

"Alfred, the car—"

"Not about the car..." Alfred interrupted, "About what I did..."

Arthur looked away for a moment then glanced at him again, "I forgive you..."

"You said you—"

"I know what I said," Arthur sighed, "I was being stubborn. I love you, Alfred. If I didn't, would I be here with you now?"

Alfred thought about it then replied, "I guess not..."

"That's right," Arthur smiled. He placed a gentle kiss on Alfred's head and continued, "I forgive you and I want you to come home..."

"Really?" Alfred smiled and Arthur heard his heartbeat increase on the monitor and he smiled.

"Of course."

Alfred let go of his hands and reached them out towards Arthur. Knowing what he wanted, Arthur perched himself on the bed and carefully allowed Alfred to take him in his arms and give him a hug. He kept his weight off him so he wouldn't hurt him.

Alfred buried his nose in Arthur's hair and inhaled deeply, "I've missed you so much..." he murmured. Arthur smiled into his chest and allowed him to hold him like that for as long as he wanted.

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry I've been so stubborn..."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. Give me a chance to fix it?" Alfred asked and Arthur moved from his hold slightly to place a soft kiss on his lips. Alfred kissed back slightly but they kept it short and sweet for the time being.

When they pulled away, Arthur nodded, "All right," he stated and Alfred smiled happily.

"So we're together again?"

"Yes," Arthur replied and moved back to sit in the chair next to the bed. Alfred held his hand out to him and the Brit took it in his own and kept hold of it firmly. He smiled gently.

The door opened and Doctor Smith walked in and smiled, "Hey, you're awake. I'm just going to run a few tests, okay?"

"Sure," Alfred said but kept hold of Arthur's hand the entire time. The doctor asked Alfred a series of questions about what he could remember. Alfred could remember everything, as he proved to Arthur earlier. When the doctor was satisfied, he gave Alfred a check up and confirmed, "I don't see why you shouldn't make a full recovery."

Alfred beamed and Arthur placed another kiss on his hand with a small smile of his own. The doctor left and the two were left alone once more.

"Hey Arthur..."

"Hm?"

"When I get out of here... I'm going to take you out someplace special."

"You don't need too," Arthur stated and shook his head. He didn't want Alfred spoiling him; not after the way he'd treated him over the last couple of weeks, "If anything... I should be the one taking you out."

Alfred puffed his cheeks, "I'm the hero. It's my job to take you out."

"Well... heroes need a day off once in a while."

"I haven't been your hero for three weeks."

"And whose fault was that?"

Alfred's cheeks turned red and he glanced away. Arthur sighed; he'd forgiven Alfred but had Alfred forgiven himself?

"Listen, love... it's in the past. Let's look to the future and move on. That's what's important, right?"

Alfred seemed to contemplate this and he smiled. His smile grew after a few moments and he nodded slightly, "Yeah, you're right... I'm sorry."

"I think we've said that word far too much," Arthur chuckled and started to stroke Alfred's hair lightly. The American closed his eyes, contented with the situation and he allowed himself to relax to Arthur's touch. He'd always loved it when Arthur did that.

"So... what happened?" Arthur asked. Alfred kept his eyes closed and he didn't reply for a moment. He turned his head towards Arthur after a few seconds.

"I ran a red light. I guess I wasn't paying attention. My mind's been everywhere lately..." he mumbled. His eyes were still closed.

"I can understand why," Arthur replied and continued to stroke his hair. He could see he was about to fall asleep so he continued for a while until he did, "You should sleep. Tomorrow, when you're feeling better we'll talk more, all right?"

"You'll come back?" Alfred asked and he opened his eyes slightly so he could look at him. Arthur nodded.

"Yes, I'll come back. I promise."

"'Kay..." Alfred said and closed his eyes again, "Love you Artie..."

"I love you too..." Arthur replied and he smiled a little. He stayed with Alfred until he fell asleep, then he placed a kiss to his head and left the room. He went home and he could already feel his broken heart being put back together.

* * *

><p>Arthur returned the next day, and the next and the next until Alfred was finally released from the hospital. The American puffed his cheeks as he pouted and he attempted to balance himself on the crutches that he was to use until his leg healed. He hobbled around the ward while Arthur talked to the doctor.<p>

"Hey Artie!" he called and beamed at his boyfriend, "I'm getting it!"

"Well done... and Alfred, this is a hospital... please use your indoor voice."

Alfred rolled his eyes and continued to practice with the crutches. The doctor laughed and finished with the paper work.

"Okay, that should be it. You're free to go."

"Finally!" Alfred exclaimed and moved himself to the door, "C'mon, Artie! Let's gooooo!" he started to whine, obviously irritated with just waiting around for him.

"Alfred, just wait a second," the British man sighed lightly. Alfred gave a sigh of his own and looked at the doctor. He smiled again.

"Oh yeah... thanks Doc! You're awesome!"

"No problem," the doctor smiled, "Now, I don't want to see you back here."

Alfred saluted him and Arthur walked up beside him. The American placed a kiss on his boyfriends head and he watched the doctor walk away. He looked at Arthur and smiled his brilliant smile before saying, "Let's go home."

Arthur returned the smile and nodded, "Yes... lets."

* * *

><p>Arthur had retrieved Alfred's things for him while he was in the hospital and had already unpacked for him so he wouldn't have to worry about it. The American smiled in relief and collapsed on the couch as soon as he arrived home and sighed happily.<p>

"It's good to be back..."

"Indeed," Arthur replied and walked to the fridge. He retrieved a soda for Alfred and handed it to him and gained yet another beaming smile as thanks. Arthur made himself some tea and a few moments later, he was seated next to Alfred. The American wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulder and started to kiss at his neck when the Brit pulled away. Alfred pouted.

"Alfred... I need to know. Why did you kiss Francis?"

He felt Alfred freeze beside him and he moved away slightly. He looked at him and paused for a while then finally replied, "He kissed me first. He came over wanting to talk to you... he didn't tell me why. I told him he could wait when I said you weren't here and as soon as I sat down, he kissed me. I didn't know what to do... yeah I knew I should have pushed him away... I know that now, but I was just shocked, you know? I think if you'd have been here he would have kissed you instead..."

Arthur nodded. He'd forgiven Alfred but he could never forgive Francis, "I never want to see him again."

"Oh, don't worry. He's totally crossed off our Christmas card list," Alfred said and made a face. Arthur ended up laughing a little and leaning in to capture his boyfriend's lips in a sweet kiss. Alfred smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around him happily and kissed him back.

When Arthur pulled away, he rested his head on Alfred's shoulder and got himself comfortable against him. He felt Alfred's grip around him tighten slightly and he said, "I want things to go back to the way they were. I want us to be happy again..."

"I do too, Artie... I do too. And there's no reason why we can't..." Alfred informed and placed a kiss on Arthur's blond hair. The Brit nodded and remained where he was.

"I'm tired," he said quietly. Not physically, but emotionally. He closed his eyes and fell asleep for the rest of the day. It wasn't long before Alfred followed suit.

* * *

><p>"Come on Arthur! Hurry up!"<p>

Arthur huffed and puffed as he attempted to keep up with Alfred. How on earth he still managed to speed ahead when he had to use crutches, the Brit would never know. Half way down the street, Alfred laughed his throaty laugh as he watched Arthur catch up with him. He smiled happily when the Englishman finally reached him and his blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Really Artie, I knew you were slow but this is—"

"Oh shut up!" Arthur whined and smacked his arm lightly. He glared half heartedly at him and continued to lead the way down the street. Alfred followed him and tried to keep at a slower pace and they eventually reached their destination.

It was late afternoon and Alfred had insisted the two of them take a walk by the beach. They settled down on a bench and looked ahead. The sun's rays reflected off the oceans surface giving it a mysterious glow. Arthur found himself smiling; he loved the sea and finding a place like this to live was just perfect for him

Alfred set his crutches against the bench and twiddled his thumbs as he looked thoughtful. Arthur looked over at him and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Hm?" he asked, getting drawn back to reality. He looked over at Arthur and smiled, "I'm fine."

"You seem to be deep in thought."

"I was just thinking about stuff."

"Like what?"

"Nothing important..."

Arthur narrowed his eyes but decided to leave it alone. He looked ahead again and the two of them stayed quiet for a while. It was comfortable and Arthur enjoyed just spending time with Alfred like this. It was rare for him to stay quiet for more than five minutes. Alfred had his arm around him and the two of them enjoyed each other's company.

However, after a while, Alfred tightened his grip around Arthur for a moment then moved it away. Arthur watched him and asked, "Really, is there anything the matter?"

"Arthur... do you remember when we took a walk on the beach the day before... that happened?"

"Yes, I remember?" he said and frowned slightly, "Is something—"

"Please, just listen," Alfred said sounding serious. Arthur took a breath and nodded. Alfred continued, "I said we've been dating for a long time... and you said that wasn't what I was going to say, remember?"

Arthur nodded, now thoroughly confused.

"Well, you were right... that wasn't what I was going to say."

"Alfred...?"

Alfred shifted slightly and retrieved something from his pocket. He opened the red velvet box to reveal a ring. Arthur's eyes widened and Alfred continued to speak.

"I was going to ask you to marry me, but I chickened out..." he said with a deep blush. Arthur was still staring at him in shock as he continued to speak, "and then all that stuff happened and I..."

"You what...?"

"I didn't think I'd ever get to ask you again. I know I can't do this properly," he looked at his leg and smiled a little. He then raised his sapphire eyes to met Arthur's emeralds. He shifted his position slightly and kept his smile, "I don't wanna loose you again... Arthur Kirkland, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Arthur responded without a moment's hesitation. Thrilled, Alfred slipped the ring on Arthur's finger just before the Brit threw his arms around him and kissed him. Alfred wrapped his arms around his new fiancé and kissed him back with a smile. He felt Arthur deepen the kiss and he quickly responded but after a moment the Brit pulled away. He looked at his hand and admired the ring with a small smile.

Alfred watched him with a small pout; he wanted to continue the kiss. He wanted to kiss him all day forever and ever and ever until they were old and grey. Arthur looked at him and continued to smile.

"We'll continue that later."

Alfred smiled but kissed him again for good measure. Arthur eagerly responded and wrapped his arms around him.

From that moment on, they both knew that everything was going to be okay. Despite whatever obstacle they may face, they knew that they could overcome them. Their love for each other was strong and was unbreakable. Life was perfect once again and saying yes was the best choice that Arthur had ever made.

__End.__


End file.
